


Sleep

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [50]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is hard to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sleep, if only he could.  If only the nightmares wouldn’t come as soon as he closed his eyes.  They had tried to get there in time, but it didn’t matter.  The population of the small village had been dead before they had even started out.  Thrush was once more trying to take over.  Illya and he had put a stop to their plans, but too late for the village.

He glanced at his sleeping partner who was in the throws of a nightmare.  He’d stay awake tonight.  Tomorrow was another day maybe he could sleep then without nightmares, just maybe.


End file.
